Every time you dance
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: Phoebe learns a lesson from her new friend. Songfic. DrakePhoebe friendship.
1. The story

_** Laine Marie Naughtly**_

_**Rating - G**_

_**Summary - In memory of the Phoebe/Drake friendship. Right after he dies.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Phoebe or Drake. **_

_**Credits - To Lee ann womack for the song "I HOPE YOU DANCE" . To those who inspire me to write. And to Phoebe and Drake. Parting is really such sweet sorrow. May the two of you meet once again.**_

_**Everytime you Dance**_

Phoebe sat down in front of the warm fire. Tears casually strolled down her cheek.

Yet another one had gone.

He'd only been gone for a few hours , but it felt like years.

She missed him. Her heart felt like fire.

It'd forever stay like that. Or so it seemed.

"I loved him."

And she did.

She had fallen for a man with only one purpose . Like the others. To die.

"I miss him so much." She leaned against the leg of the chair and sobbed.

Little did she know that he missed her too.

Drake stared down at her.

She was so beautiful.

He couldn't find it in himself to shed a tear.

Ghosts weren't known to cry.

He wanted to hold her in his arms . Tight.

He wanted to wipe away all her tears.

Or kiss them away. Which ever she preferred.

After watching lovingly , It occurred to him , as it did many times when he was still breathing.

"I loved her. But she needs , No , she deserves better. Someone who will never leave her."

He could tell by the way she lazily followed the flames with teary eyes that once again it had probably crossed her mind to give up on love.

Drake got a mismatched look at the thought of it.

He wouldn't let her do that. Never.

"I promise someone will love you. Just make sure you take that step."

He thought of his last words to her.

"Think of me every time you dance."

He knew in his heart . She would.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder._

_Get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger._

_May you never take one single breath for granted._

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed._

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. _

_When ever one door closes , I hope one more opens._

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance …_

_I hope you dance._

_**2 months later**_

Phoebe strolled through the manor.

She looked angry.

"I'll check that one off my list." She stated madly out loud to herself.

She carelessly dropped down onto one of the sofas.

The fire , Like usual , Was blazing.

"I give up . Why does everyone leave ?"

She sighed heavily.

"Clay .. Cupid .. Cole .. Miles .. Jason … Leslie … Dra .-"

She stopped herself.

"Drake."

"Drake would never want me to give up."

She got up from the couch.

"I made a promise . God strike me down now if I'm not going to keep it."

Drake grinned up in the clouds.

For he'd been watching.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance._

_Never settle for the path of least resistance._

_Living might mean taking chances ,_

_But they're worth taking._

_Lovin' might be a mistake _

_But it's worth making._

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter._

_When you come close to selling out reconsider._

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance …_

_I hope you dance._

_( Time is a wheel in constant motion)_

_I hope you dance._

_( Rolling us along.)_

_I hope you dance._

_(Tell me who) _

_I hope you dance._

_( Wants to look back on their years and wonder )_

_(Where those years have gone.)_

_**10 Months later **_

Phoebe smiled. She had never been happier in her entire life.

She loved this man.

The man she had vowed to love only him.

This man that stood in front of her.

They glided around the dance floor. Only them.

As much as she wanted to focus only on this man.

There was another , Someone else she had dedicated her heart to.

"I kept my promise , Drake. I found a man , A wonderful man."

She looked into her new husbands eyes.

"I found love. I'm on a dance floor , And all I can think about is you."

She laughed inside herself.

"Thank you Drake , Very much."

On the other side of the dance floor Drake watched.

"Your welcome." He whispered out to her.

"May you never forget me."

"Never." Phoebe thought.

He was here. She knew it.

_**1 year later **_

Phoebe held her beautiful baby in her arms.

Finally.

After all the wrong roads , She Finally took the right one.

She had only known this small being for a few weeks.

But she had never loved anyone more.

"My precious girl." Was all she could sum it up in.

The blue-eyed baby cooed. Then smiled.

"So curious , So full of Faith , Hope , Wonder."

She knew she would teach this child everything. Morals , Values , Life … Love.

"Yes. Of course love."

Something she had never forgotten , She never would.

She could only pray her child would never lose sight of it either.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder._

_Get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger._

_May you never take one single breath for granted._

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed._

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. _

_When ever one door closes , I hope one more opens._

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance …_

_I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance._

_Never settle for the path of least resistance._

_Living might mean taking chances ,_

_But they're worth taking._

_Lovin' might be a mistake _

_But it's worth making._

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter._

_When you come close to selling out reconsider._

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance …_

_I hope you dance._

_( Time is a wheel in constant motion)_

_I hope you dance._

_( Rolling us along.)_

_I hope you dance._

_(Tell me who) _

_I hope you dance._

_( Wants to look back on their years and wonder )_

_(Where those years have gone.)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. _

_When ever one door closes , I hope one more opens._

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance._

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance …_

_I hope you dance._

_( Time is a wheel in constant motion)_

_I hope you dance._

_( Rolling us along.)_

_I hope you dance._

_(Tell me who) _

_I hope you dance._

_( Wants to look back on their years and wonder )_

_(Where those years have gone.)_

Drake looked down at the Mother and Daughter that swayed in the pink nursery .

He grinned his biggest grin.

"She thought of me every time she danced."

_**The End. **_


	2. Authors notes

_**Authors notes - I ask that you please Review this story and I also ask you please take a look at my other story "Perfect." Perfect is a full Phoebe and Cole story. I am sure those who are fans will like it and if you don't then review and tell me about it. Please , For this story do not bother flaming , It's both a waste of my time and a Waste of yours. I would like to ask also that you take a look at my favorites list if you like my work , The authors on that list are my inspirational muses , expsecially PheobeColelover , Now a very good friend of mine who is keeping me working in good pace for my story "Perfect" so make sure you check out her work too. Alright , Thanks for reading my story.**_

_**Signed ,**_

_**Laine Marie**_


End file.
